


Reckless Behaviour

by hohohood



Series: Shadowhunters Ficathon [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering, i decided to tag this semi properly, i just like ppl to know what they're getting into with me, with is a whole lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hohohood/pseuds/hohohood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83265.html?thread=1013057#t1013057) at Shadowhunters Ficathon. I'm steadily becoming trash for everything and anything that is requested in there.
> 
> Title is from Zayn's Pillowtalk.

When Camille had told her that she seemed like a woman who had never been satisfied, she hadn't truly known what she'd meant. Even now, she found herself pretending that she still didn't entirely know, laying naked on the bed with Camille's eyes trained on her every movement. She had shifted a second ago and Camille had told her to stop moving. It was the slightest twitch and, for a moment, Izzy was surprised that she had noticed, until she remembered that she was a vampire, so of course she had seen the movement. Izzy didn't usually feel so awkward or self-conscious, but then again, her lovers didn't usually just watch her like she was their prey. If anything, it was the other way around. And maybe that's what Camille had meant. She was constantly the one in the lead, taking control. She had never truly just sat back and let somebody control her. But Camille seemed entirely happy with doing that. 

It was like she  **knew** when Izzy realised it, because she was crawling onto the bed, slim fingers tugging at the bow on her hip, her dress falling open and hanging on either side of her body to reveal nothing underneath but her soft, cool skin. Izzy reached out to press her fingers gently against her tummy, humming at the drastic temperature change between the two of them. "You know, I didn't think you were that cold. I want to warm you up, or something." Camille let out a laugh, shrugging her dress off completely, now naked except for the high heels, which she was keeping on. Izzy's eyes stayed on the heels for a long moment, trying to squeeze her legs together to hide how turned on that made her, but Camille was placed between her legs, forcing them open. She shamelessly stared between her legs, eyes lighting up in delight as Izzy squirmed in place, resulting in her legs being pressed further apart. 

Camille was a tease and Izzy hated her for it. She laid her head back against the pillows, melting into how soft and fluffy they were and, for a moment, forgot where she was and who she was with and what they would (if Camille ever hurried up and stopped teasing Izzy) be doing very soon. What brought her back to reality was two cold fingers spreading her lips apart to allow a third cool digit to slide through her slit, her toes curling at the sudden contact. Her mouth formed a small 'o' shape, back arching slightly until the finger was on her clit and she gasped, lifting a hand to her mouth to press against it to keep herself quiet. "No, no, darling. Take that hand away. I want to hear you. Take your hand away. That's my girl." It was the last three words she spoke like silk that made Izzy move her hand down, gripping the sheets below her tightly in them. She tried to think of anything and everything disgusting to keep her mind off of the current situation, but then. God,  **then** Camille was sliding a finger inside of her and talking about how wet and deliciously warm she was and Izzy lost it, pressing her hips down to get more of her inside of her. 

"Please," she gasped out, nodding at nothing when Camille slid a second finger inside of her warmth. The temperature change inside of her was far better than she could ever have anticipated and she found herself rocking her hips down against the other's fingers, moaning quietly. Camille's free hand moved up to press against Izzy's hip and she pressed it down against the silk sheets and into the mattress to keep her still as she ducked her head to her thighs. Moving her fingers teasingly slow, she licked over the crease of her thigh and sucked a lovebite into the skin there, using her thumb to rub lightly against Izzy's clit. A loud cut off moan sounded from above her and she resolved to wanting to hear that  **a lot** more. Glancing up at her, Camille angled her head a little differently, mouth above Izzy's wet pussy, and just breathed over her. Izzy never used to fancy herself a woman who was turned on by so many little things, but here she was, an absolute mess for Camille Belcourt, somebody she  **never** thought she'd be naked and writhing for. 

She considered lacing a hand into Camille's perfect hair, then decided against it as she licked over her clit, closing her lips around it and  **sucked**. Izzy absolutely lost her, her back arched and she yelped in a mixture of surprise and excitement, pressing her hips down to get more pleasure. Unsurprisingly, Camille was incredible at eating pussy. Not that Isabelle Lightwood had ever thought about that. Not at all. She'd just considered what females she knew could/would be good at it and perhaps Camille was near the top of that list. Well, Camille  **was** the list. Nobody else she knew could even be considered for it. Clary was cute, but not Izzy's type (not that she realised she had a type when it came to girls until now), and there was too much going on with Lydia that she didn't even want to play around with the thought of fucking her. No matter how hot and rough it might turn out to be. 

Sliding her legs over Camille's shoulders, Izzy moved a hand to rest on the back of Camille's perfect hair, just resting there. Camille didn't shove it off, just focused on sucking at her clit and fucking her hard with the two fingers she had inside of her. Izzy was a whimpering mess, her nipples hard and back arched which only succeeded in pushing her breasts out further and Camille moved her hand from Izzy's hip to cup one of them, squeezing gently. The way her hand moved over her breasts was a vast contrast from what was going on with her mouth against Izzy's pussy. She was sucking hard and fast and fucking into her as hard as she could with her fingers. Izzy's toes curled against her back, hips rocking down against her mouth and fingers until she came around them, tightening firmly and pressing her mouth down a little harder against her clit, hips rocking erratically. She wanted to push her away, she was a very sensitive girl afterwards, but she wanted so desperately to keep her close and beg her to do it again and again until she couldn't walk. 

With a soft hum, Camille pulled away from Izzy entirely, though she kept her hands rubbing soft circles to her thighs, lower lip pulled between her teeth. She'd fed before she had done this, not for any reason other than she intended to fuck Izzy within an inch of her life and she didn't want to get hungry halfway through and ruin the mood. Although, she was certain that it would only increase the mood at this point. Izzy was coming down from her high, a dumb smile playing on her lips as she blinked her eyes open and stared at Camille. Winding her legs around her waist, she pulled the girl against her, whimpering quietly as they collided and she reached up to pull her down and pressed their lips together, tasting herself on her tongue. It was one of the hottest kisses Izzy had ever been a part of, and it was all because she could  **taste** herself on the other. She'd never had the chance to do that before, guys either didn't do it or didn't want to kiss her afterwards (which was a huge disappointment, especially now she knew she tasted  **good** ). 

Pulling back from the kiss, Camille laid down on her back beside Izzy, reaching over to grab her thighs and she pulled her onto her, forcing her to straddle her chest. The look of confusion written all over Izzy's features said more than she probably meant to. "I want you to ride my face, Isabelle. I'm getting off just fine from you being satisfied, before you ask. So. Ride my face." With a soft moan, Izzy nudged herself forward until she was lowering her hips over Camille's face, her hands coming up to grasp Izzy's ass and pulled her down the rest of the way, patience ceasing as time wore on. Her mouth was open and surprisingly warm as she licked over Izzy's slit, spreading her lips with her own. Izzy lifted her hips and then lowered them again as Camille teased her hole with the tip of her tongue, sliding it inside of her slowly. Now, Izzy didn't care what she did to Camille's hair. Sure, she could push her off and tell her off, but she had a feeling that she wouldn't mind as she slid her fingers into her lovers hair and  **pulled**. She didn't expect to find Camille moaning against her pussy, pulling her down closer to her mouth and nudging her nose firmly against her clit. Izzy nearly fucking lost it. 

Izzy pulled her lower lip between her teeth, gasping minutely as she watched Camille, her hips rolling slowly over her mouth and nose. The angle of everything was perfect, her nose pressed just right against her clit and her tongue as deep as it could get. Izzy felt like she was on fire as she rode her face, pressing her breasts together, the necklace that was once Camille's squished between them. It hurt, but not enough that she was willing to change her position. This was a perfect way for her to come, Camille's hands moving all over her ass and thighs and back and Izzy panting and whining as pleasure overwhelmed her entirely. It wasn't until Camille was moving her hands up Izzy's tummy that she could feel the familiar warmth in the pit of her stomach, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. Hands cupped her breasts, squeezing as she gasped out Camille's name, head dropped forward so that her chin rested against her chest. She was panting as she came, hips stuttering to a stop, but Camille didn't stop. She moved her head slightly, changing the angle and the way that her nose was pressed against Izzy's clit, causing her to gasp at the sudden change. Her entire body shook as Camille rolled her tongue through her clit and closed her lips around her clit and sucked. Hard. 

She was sensitive, but she didn't move away from the girl as fingers found the necklace, feeling at it gently. Izzy opened her eyes to watch and caught a glimpse of her face, wet with  **her** across her cheeks and nose. It was an incredible sight, one that she was pretty sure she wasn't going to forget for a while. Not that Camille would even let her. She feels a wave of pleasure through her as her third orgasm approaches quickly, Camille doesn't let up and even grazes her teeth across her clit to help. And help, it does. Before she can register it, Izzy's gasping and whimpering her name, hips moving slowly against her mouth as she comes. Hands smooth back down her tummy and around to her back before she's laid down on the bed, Camille hovering over her. Her delicate fingers touch the necklace again, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Izzy's mouth. 

"This used to be mine, you know." Izzy would've expected some bitterness or anger to her tone, but she found all she heard was soft and gentle, eyes opening slowly to stare up at her. "I know. It must've looked beautiful on you." There's a hint of a smile on her lips, though she seems to hide it, eyes trained on the necklace. "It did. But, you know, it looks even better on you." Izzy isn't sure if that's actually true or not, but she's not one to argue with a compliment. Wordlessly, she reached up to cup the back of Camille's and pulled her down to press soft lips against swollen, sore ones. They kissed slowly, with no real meaning to go anywhere else. They were content like that, for now. Izzy was satisfied. At least now, she could say that she'd  **really** been shown a good time. All she wanted to know was if it was allowed to continue. Because, with Camille, she felt like she mattered and like her  **pleasure** was something important. Besides, she needed to pleasure Camille, and she highly doubted she would be allowed to get away without burying her face between her perfect thighs.


End file.
